A Snowy Afternoon
by homestuuck
Summary: Karkat visits John's dream bubble. Rated T for language and some events.


"..l9ud swearing, t9rture, 6urn w9unds, ship sinking... again, seri9usly, just let me kn9w if y9u 6egin t9 feel triggered 6y anything, even slightly. We'll pause and see if we can really expl9re th9se issues, and identify exactly h9w I may have invalidated y9ur struggles. With9ut further ad9, the st9ry is as f9ll9ws:"

As your dancestor goes on and on about shit you couldn't care less about, you begin to fall asleep.

Karkat: Dream.

You find yourself standing in a bedroom. To your left is a bed covered in a ghostly bedsheet. You have seen this bed before.

"karkat? is that you?"

You turn.

"JOHN? WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?"

"it seems you have wandered into my dream bubble. welcome!" John says with that toothy grin plastered on his face.

"YEAH, HI. WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE, THEN?"

"well, i am not sure that you are *supposed* to be doing anything, really, but until one of us wakes up, why don't i show you around?"

"ALRIGHT. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO FUCKING DO."

"well okay, then. obviously, this is my room! i know you have seen it before, but i figure it makes sense to start the tour here. umm, over there is my computer, and there's my magic chest, and-oh! i've got some pretty sweet posters on my wall. this one is-"

"JOHN, YOU'RE OFF TO A PRETTY SHITTY START HERE."

"you're right, you've seen all of this stuff before. heheh, why don't i show you around outside my house?"

You feel a slight temperature creep onto your face as John takes your hand and navigates you through the house. He hands you one of his fluffy coats and a pair of mittens.

"WHAT ARE THESE FOR?" You ask.

"you'll need those. trust me." John chuckles as he shrugs into his own coat and slips on a pair of gloves. You follow suit. You stupidly put the mittens on before the coat, so you have trouble with the zipper. John laughs and slips his gloves off to help you. You can feel your face getting warmer as he zips your coat up. Your faces are so close, you can feel his breath on your face. He looks you in the eyes and you are frozen in his crystal-blue gaze.

John clears his throat, pulls your hood over your head, and puts his gloves back on.

"ready?" John looks at you with a slight grin on his face.

"FOR WHAT?" You ask.

John turns away from you and yanks the front door open. Your body is shocked at the freezing temperature suddenly blowing in your face. He holds your hand as you both carefully step out of the driveway and onto the white-coated street.

You look up and see white specks floating down all around you.

"JOHN, WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?"

"it is snow! the little specks falling from the sky are called snowflakes."

"SNOWFLAKES..."

You are both quiet as you watch the snowflakes silently follow each other to the ground. You are not sure you have seen anything so beautiful. You turn to see him staring at you.

"beautiful, isn't it?"

"I WILL ADMIT, I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO CAPTIVATING ON ALTERNIA. THOUGH I COULD DO WITHOUT THIS TEMPERATURE."

"hahaha, i figured you would say that. anyways, want to have a snowball fight?"

"WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING FUCK IS A SNOWBALL FIGHT?"

Stepping back, John starts his demonstration.

"well, you take some snow.. press it into a ball, like this.. and..!"

You are shocked when a ball of snow suddenly smacks your shoulder.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?"

"that is what you do in a snowball fight, silly! you literally just fight with snowballs. duh, karkat." John puts a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter.

"ALRIGHT, EGBERT. IF IT IS A FIGHT YOU WANT, GET ON YOUR KNEES AND THANK YOUR EARTH JEGUS, BECAUSE A FIGHT IS WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING GET."

The two boys proceed to throw snowballs at each other. Of course, since this is your first snowball fight, you make what are probably the most pathetic snowballs that have ever had the misfortune to exist. This makes John laugh even more than he already was.

You can feel your face getting warmer. You pull your hood closer around your face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY, EGBERT?"

"i think somebody needs a lesson or two! heheh."

John walks up to you and scoops up a handful of snow.

"watch. all you have to do is wrap your hands around the snow and press hard enough to make the snow stick together. see?"

John gently places the snowball in your hand. You stare at it for a few seconds before ruffling it in his hair.

"karkat, it's cold! stop!" John struggles to push your arms away.

"NO FUCKING WAY. THIS IS REVENGE FOR LAUGHING YOUR ASS OFF EARLIER WHILE I WAS JUST HAVING FUN."

"so, you were having fun?" John smiles at you. You stop ruffling his hair and shyly step back.

"I MEAN, IT BEATS STANDING AROUND YOUR ROOM WHILE YOU TALK ABOUT SHIT I HAVE ALREADY SEEN FOUR HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN TIMES." You say, scratching your warm cheek.

John laughs warmly as he turns away.

"okay, then. let's build a snowman!"

You notice how red his ears are. Were they that red before? You guess that it is probably due to the cold.

John hums as he rolls a ball of snow into an even bigger ball of snow.

"JOHN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"making a snowman, of course! quit standing around and help me! the next one will require lifting."

You comply. You help your friend roll a ball of snow that is slightly more petite than the first. You both "hup!" as you lift the ball and place it on the larger.

This does not look like a man at all.

John sees your frustrated look and rolls an even smaller ball of snow, and firmly mounts it on top of the second.

"you can add the details, karkat! here are some rocks and twigs that i have collected." He hands you some rocks and twigs that he has collected.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH THIS SHIT?"

"heheh. calm down, karkat. every great man needs a set of eyes, a pair of arms, and a great big smile."

You are struck with an idea. Maybe you could try sticking the rocks and twigs that John has collected INSIDE the snowman! You feel so smart. You put your idea in motion.

"noo, karkat! you're doing it wrong."

"I'M SORRY. I MUST BE FOOLING MYSELF. I WAS JUST THINKING THAT THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING SNOWMAN ANYONE WOULD HAVE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE TO GAZE UPON. BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!"

"no, i mean... you put the twigs on his head, though."

"THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY HIS HORNS, NOOKWHIFF."

"but he looks so angry... that is definitely not a smile on his face."

"MAYBE HE IS PISSED BECAUSE HE IS SO FUCKING COLD."

John frowns. "are you really that cold?"

"..I AM JUST NOT USED TO THIS TEMPERATURE IS ALL." You suddenly feel bad for complaining.

John looks at you with concern as he slowly moves closer to you. You feel his arms wrap gently around you. You can feel your face getting hot.

"JOHN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-"

"i'm sorry. i didn't realize we were outside for so long. i was having so much fun with you, time just flew right by." He hugs you tighter, and your blush grows deeper.

You would push him away out of embarrassment, but his body feels so warm. You shyly hug him back and bury your face in his shoulder.

"are you warm now?" John asks softly.

"YES..."

"do you want me to let go?"

"..."

"haha, okay. you don't have to say it."

"I..."

"hm?"

"...WANT TO... STAY LIKE THIS..."

"...me, too." John says quietly.

You hug John tighter and your face is burning and you feel so warm. You can hear your heart beat at an alarming rate.

"wow. would you listen to that heart beat."

"IT'S NOT-"

"i know. it's mine." John chuckles.

He pulls away just enough to look at you. You feel more embarrassed than ever now that he can see how red your face is. You turn away shyly and you are surprised when he gently pulls your chin toward him and softly presses his lips against yours.

You press your lips harder against his as you place your hand on the back of his head. John parts his lips, inviting you in. You slip your tongue in and start exploring his mouth, as he does the same. Your breathing gets heavier and you can feel his breath on your lips when you pause.

John pulls away to look at you again. He is blushing wildly. He is so adorable you can't resist pulling him back in. He gently pushes you to the cold ground and starts kissing your neck.

You start panting and hug him tighter.

"JOHN, I...-"

You suddenly sit up.

"Karkat, I d9 n9t kn9w what y9u have 6een mum6ling a69ut, 6ut I find it extremely rude that y9u w9uld fall int9 a slum6er during my lecture. Please try t9 pay attenti9n this time. As I was saying..."

Fuck! You woke up at the worst possible time. You will need to apologize to John when you get the chance to talk to him again. You wonder what he is doing right now. You hope he isn't pissed. Nah, you don't think he would be. John is more understanding than most. But you would really like to visit another of his dream bubbles soon...

You try to fall asleep again.


End file.
